Pretty Cure Splash Heart
Pretty Cure Splash Heart is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splashstar In Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Spirits of the Earth Characters Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom (Sarah Bloomdale in the English Dub) Saki is a 15-year-old who is a member of the school's softball team. She is a cheerful sporty girl who loves sweets and hates studying, but has a bright and easygoing personality. She and Mio are childhood friends. Her parents own a small but well-known bakery. On occassion, Saki comically mispronounces words, including one of the villains' names. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom, whose theme color is yellow/scarlet and she represents the Spirit of the Flower. Mishou Mai/Cure Egret (May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet in the English Dub) Mai is a 14-year-old girl who is a transfer student in Saki and Mio's class. She is a quiet artist who loves drawing and storytelling, and has awareness for the surroundings. Mai can be a tad dramatic, especially when artistry is invloved, often going way over the top. Her alter ego is Cure Egret, whose theme color is sky blue/beige and she represents the Spirit of the Bird. Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright (Miriam Skyler/Cure Lunar in the English Dub) Michiru is a 16-year-old who is the younger twin sister of Kaoru. She along with her sister was brainwashed into a villainess named Tsuki '''(Luna in the English Dub) she was sassy and had a desire for power before being purified by Cure Bloom. She is now sweet and kind. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bright, whose theme color is mint/yellow and she represents the Spirit of the Moon. Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy (Tora Skyler/Cure Breeze in the English Dub) Kaoru is a 16-year-old who is the older twin sister of Michiru. She along with her sister was brainwashed into a villainess named Kaze '''(Windy in the English Dub) she was stubborn and had a desire for glory before being purified by Cure Egret. She is now kind and a genius with a knack for drawing. Her alter ego is '''Cure Windy, whose theme color is lilac/blue and she represents the Spirit of the Wind. Mizushima Mio/Cure Sea (Mavis Waveheart in the English Dub) Mio is a 15-year old who is Saki's childhood friend. She is the student council president of Yuunagi First High School. She is very caring for others and loves to swim. Her dream is to become a famous swimmer. Her Alter ego is Cure Sea, whose theme color is teal/blue and she represents the Spirit of the Seas. Mascots Flappy: He is the spirit of the Flower, and Saki's mascot partner. He has a crush on Choppy, and ends his sentences with "-lapi" in the Japanese version. Choppy: She is the spirit of the Bird, and Mai's mascot partner. She wasn't aware of Flappy's crush on her at first, but now they are in love with each other. She ends her sentences with "-chopi" in the Japanese version. Moop: He is the spirit of the Moon from the Fountain of Sky, and Michiru's mascot partner. He is the brother of Foop, and ends his sentences with "-mupu" in the Japanese version. Foop: She is the spirit of the Wind from the Fountain of Sky, and Kaoru's mascot partner. She is the sister of Moop, and ends her sentences with "-fupu" in the Japanese version. 'Wave:'She is the spirit of the Seas from the Fountain of Water and Mio's mascot partner. She is the sister of Flappy and ends her sentences with "ave" in the Japanese version. Rewrite Changes * Instead of 2 Cures, there are 5 cures. * Michiru and Kaoru become Cure Bright and Cure Windy after being purified. * The girls are able to transform individually by themselves by saying the phrase "Pretty Cure! Splash Power!" * The girls are able to attack individually. * There is a super form similar to the ones from the DX movies called Spirtual Forms. The names of the Cures are changed: *# Cure Bloom -> Rising Bloom *# Cure Egret -> Flying Egret *# Cure Bright -> Crescent Bright *# Cure Windy -> Crystal Windy *# Cure Sea -> Swimming Sea * The real name of the Land of Greenery is: Yuunagi Valley (Greendale City in the English Dub). * Michiru and Kaoru are brainwashed instead of being denizens of Dark Fall also their names are changed to the Japanese words for Moon and Wind respectively See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Spirits of the Earth Category:Series